oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Diplomacy
Official description Walkthrough Getting started Talk to General Bentnoze or General Wartface in Goblin Village, in the Kingdom of Asgarnia, (located north of Falador, and east of Taverley). They will say that the goblin race is on the brink of civil war over armour colour, and they want their armour to be orange. Gathering the needed items Ask the generals where you can get orange armour. Eventually, one will answer that you can dye Goblin mail orange. Grubfoot will mention he stole yellow dye from a witch in Draynor village, and mentions you may be able to find it there. One of the generals will mention you can find goblin mail in some crates around the village. Grab three suits of goblin mail from the following crates: # Behind the generals' hut # Next to the western hut # Up a ladder near the entrance Making the dyes Note: Skip this subsection if you already have orange dye and blue dye. It is possible to buy them (or red dye and yellow dye to make orange dye) from the Grand Exchange. Members can buy any colour of dye from Oronwen, the seamstress in Lletya, if they have started Mourning's Ends Part I. You need to make orange and blue dye. Orange dye is made from combining red dye (3 redberries and 5 coins) with yellow dye (2 onions and 5 coins). If you do not already have the yellow and red dyes, take the supplies to Aggie the witch in Draynor village, then mix the yellow and red to create orange. Likewise, if you don't already have the blue dye, take 2 woad leaves and 5 coins to Aggie to create the blue dye. The generals' verdict Dye one goblin mail orange, one blue, and leave the last one unaltered. Go back to Goblin Village and give the orange goblin mail to the generals. They will have Grubfoot try it on, and say they do not like it. They will ask for blue armour. Give them the Blue goblin mail. Again they will have Grubfoot try it on, and again it is rejected. They now want brown. Give them the plain brown Goblin mail. Grubfoot tries it on for the last time. They decide that the original colour, brown, is best after all. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward *5 quest points *A gold bar *200 Experience *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked * Goblin Village is unlocked by entering goblin village, not by starting the quest. Required for completing Completion of Goblin Diplomacy is required for the following: *The Lost Tribe *Recipe for Disaster Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' Ian Gower *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' John A *'Quality Assurance:' Jennie T *'Graphics:' Damian C Trivia * This quest used to be started by talking to the Bartender in Port Sarim. * This quest has a reward of 5 Quest Points, the third most possible for a quest, exceeded only by the 6 from Merlin's Crystal and the 10 from Recipe for Disaster. However, it is extremely easy compared to other quests that have the same reward. de:Goblindiplomatie fi:Goblin Diplomacy no:Goblin Diplomacy es:Goblin Diplomacy nl:Goblin Diplomacy Category:Quests Category:Goblin Diplomacy Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests